


...и позвони маме

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: В один прекрасный солнечный день счастливая жизнь Алека разваливается на части. В крошево. Даже отражение в зеркале теперь кажется ему чужим. И с этим приходится как-то уживаться.





	1. Chapter 1

_...и позвони маме_

  
  
  
Это был один из тех дней, от которых Алек не ожидал никакого подвоха. Сегодня ничто не могло испортить ему настроение. Ни утреннее нашествие кофеманов Сан-Франциско, ни путаница с поставщиком. И уж тем более, ни Лидия, имитировавшая бурную деятельность за столиком у окна, а на деле исподтишка наблюдавшая за их с Джо влюбленной перепиской.  
\- Я всю вижу, - строго сообщил парень, когда клиентка... ~~подруга?~~ начала изображать рвоту.  
\- Ну, слава Богу, а то я уже устала показывать!  
На самом деле Лидия была почти идеальная. Остроумна, успешна, до одури влюблена в другого и щедра на чаевые. В их дружбе, взращенной на горьком кофе и воздушных миндальных круассанах, был лишь один малюсенький недостаток. Бранвелл терпеть не могла Джо. Всей душой. И без какой-либо на то причины. И на самом деле это был просто гигантский недостаток, учитывая, что Алеку приходилось через день отбиваться от неприкрытого сводничества. Иногда - прямо на глазах у бойфренда, что, как вы понимаете, тоже не добавляло подруге очков.   
\- Неужели тебе больше нечем заняться, кроме как портить мне такой особенный день? Например, следить, чтобы Джон ни в чем не нуждался?   
Джон Монтеверде как раз дописывал сиквел к бестселлеру, взорвавшему литературный мир с полгода назад. И Лидия заработала себе повышение, зубами и когтями - а еще извечным женским кокетством - вырвав его из лап конкурирующих издательств. И где-то в процессе умудрилась влюбиться в красавчика-писателя.   
Правда, пока что Бранвелл находилась на стадии отрицания, и Алек терпеливо ждал того момента, когда она, наконец, осознает правду. Он даже репетировал злорадное "Хаааа!!!" перед зеркалом.  
\- Пфф! - презрительно фыркнула подруга, не заглотив наживку. - Это же не штамп в паспорте, а всего лишь год совместной жизни! Ты еще можешь уйти, если хочешь.  
\- В том-то и дело: я не хочу.  
И это была истинная правда. Алек многим пожертвовал, чтобы быть с Джо, и ни разу не пожалел об этом. Вот уже год они жили вместе в уютной светлой квартирке за тысячи миль от косых взглядов Нью-Йоркской элиты. Засыпали и просыпались в одной постели. Ссорились из-за бытовых мелочей и тут же мирились. Лениво исследовали ресторанчики Сан-Франциско и трахались почти каждую ночь, как влюбленные подростки. И мысли о родителях, отказавшихся от сына-гея, не могли омрачить его счастья.   
Так что оттарабанив свою смену, Алек напоследок освежил Лидии кофе, расщедрился на маффин за счет заведения и поехал домой готовиться к свиданию. У них с Джо были грандиозные планы на вечер. И ужин перед ними, чтобы набраться сил   
  
  
Собственно, за ужином все и случилось. Прямо посреди дорогущего претенциозного ресторана, столик в котором они бронировали аж за четыре месяца.   
Посреди десерта Джо вдруг изменился в лице. Напрягся. Задышал часто и рвано. Игривая ухмылка, с которой он расписывал подарок, дожидавшийся их в спальне, сменилась тонкой ниткой закушенных губ, а взгляд загнанно скользнул по залу.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда?   
\- Конечно, - тут же ответил встревоженный Алек. - Как и я тебя.  
И попытался накрыть ладонь бойфренда своей, но тот уже поднимался с места.   
\- Помни об этом, хорошо? Что бы тебе не сказали, помни, что я сделал это ради _нас_.  
И вот тогда началось светопредставление. В зал, пугая разомлевших от дорогого вина посетителей, ворвалась полиция, и в следующую минуту на Джо уже надевали наручники.   
\- Джонанат Моргенштерн, вы арестованы по обвинению в похищении, - выплюнул полицейский, потуже затягивая браслеты, - вы имеете право хранить молчание...  
\- Это какая-то ошибка!..   
Впрочем, Алеку не дали сделать и шага, тут же оттеснив в сторону.   
\- Мистер Лайтвуд, пожалуйста, пройдемте со мной, - мягко попросил офицер, беря его под руку.  
\- Вы ошиблись! - настаивал парень. - Моя фамилия - Торнтон!  
\- Боюсь, здесь нет никакой ошибки, мистер Лайтвуд...   
Виски вдруг словно сдавило в тисках, да так сильно, что Алек даже зажмурился от боли. А открыв глаза, увидел Ее. Заплаканную брюнетку, настойчиво расталкивавшую полицейских на своем пути.  
\- Алек! - рыдала незнакомка, - Алек, слава Богу!..  
И его обступила спасительная Тьма.


	2. Chapter 2

...и позвони маме

  
  
Его выдернуло в сознание на больничной койке. Совсем как в _старые-добрые_ времена, даже игла от капельницы проткнула вену в том же самом месте.  
\- С возвращением, старик, - с неприкрытым облегчением рассмеялся хриплый голос по левому боку.  
И Алек уже почти разлепил пересохшие губы, чтобы сказать что-нибудь до отвращения банальное вроде: "Нам пора перестать так встречаться", когда, наконец, сфокусировал взгляд и понял, что это не Джо. В кресле у изголовья кровати дремал помятый блондин, возможно, его ровесник, с необычными разноцветными глазами.  
\- Где Джо?  
Счастливая улыбка медленно сползла с губ незнакомца, превратившись в тонкую бледную линию.  
\- Сукин!.. - ему потребовалось несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями. - Черт, Иззи предупреждала, что так и будет, но я... ты же меня знаешь. Нет, не знаешь, - опомнился блондин, встретившись с Алеком взглядами. - Я... я - Джейс.  
Кажется, это должно было что-то значить.  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
\- Наверно, лучше позвать...  
\- Просто объясни мне, что здесь происходит?! Моего парня скрутили посреди ресторана и обвинили, Бог знает, в чем?!  
Датчик на одном из мониторов запищал, как бешеный, и... Джеймс? рухнул обратно в кресло, из которого вскочил минутой раньше. Он помолчал, нагнетая обстановку, пару раз вдохнул поглубже, а потом, наконец, спросил:  
\- Я знаю, что это прозвучит странно, но как много ты о себе помнишь?  
\- Что?  
Хотелось ответить: "Все!", просто, чтобы утереть блондину нос, но это было бы ложью. Год назад Алек очнулся в такой же больничной палате, с иглой в той же самой руке, и быстро понял, что не помнит даже собственного имени. Улыбчивый доктор призывал не отчаиваться, говорил, что память может вернуться в любой момент, но этого так и не случилось. И его единственным источником информации стал Джо, две недели спавший в больничном кресле и питавшийся деликатесами из автомата в холле.  
\- Была авария...  
\- Не было никакой аварии! - зло оборвал блондин. - Год назад ты наконец-то развязался с этим больным ублюдком, и он не захотел тебя отпускать!  
\- Что?..  
\- Все это время он держал тебя на какой-то дряни... Я и под пытками не смог бы повторить название, но Иззи говорила, что она блокирует память и делает человека более внушаемым. Все, что он тебе наплел, было ложью.  
\- Это... это какая-то ошибка, - у Алека голова шла кругом. Вдобавок к адской мигрени. - Я люблю Джо! Мы встречаемся с первого курса университета, и ради него я испортил отношения с родителями...  
\- Вы начали встречаться только на третьем курсе, когда ты наконец-то вышел из шкафа. И по большому счету все организовала мама, потому что отец Джо был ее деловым партнером. И ты никогда не любил этого ублюдка, ты всегда знал, что с ним что-то не так. Ты годами пытался выпутаться из этих отношений, и когда, наконец, сумел, этот псих подсыпал тебе рогипнол в чай и похитил из собственной квартиры! Мы с ума сходили...  
\- Мы? Да кто - мы?!  
\- Твоя семья, - с нажимом произнес блондин и даже попытался взять Алека за руку, но тот вовремя увернулся.  
Потому что весь этот бред просто не мог быть правдой. Где-то по больнице в поисках этого сумасшедшего сейчас, наверняка, бегали медсестры.  
\- Я - единственный ребенок!  
\- Ты - старший из четырех детей. Вот, смотри!  
И он сунул Алеку под нос телефон, полный совместных фотографий.  
_"Что бы тебе не сказали, помни, что я сделал это ради нас"_ , - попросил Джо, заметив полицию.  
Ради них. Ради чувственных поцелуев перед сном и жаркого бурного секса по утрам, ради ленивых деньков у океана и безумных ночей под слепящими неоновыми огнями. Ради животной страсти, туманящей разум, и ради любви, переполнявшей сердце. Это должно было быть правдой. Алек _хотел_ , чтобы это было правдой! Но чертовы фотографии все никак не заканчивались, и весь его мир рассыпался в крошево, просачиваясь сквозь пальцы.  
На экране телефона он то гордо улыбался, обнимая брюнетку из ресторана, то шутливо боролся с блондином, то кривлялся на камеру вместе с каким-то подростком. А перед глазами Джо впервые тянул его в спальню их новой квартиры, на ходу нетерпеливо избавляя от одежды. Нагло целовал на улице, больше для прохожих, словно ставя клеймо, и выкладывал гренками сердитые рожицы на яичнице. И у кофе, который неизменно готовил любовник, всегда был какой-то странный привкус...  
\- ...врачи говорят, что теперь нужно только немного подождать, - тем временем все трещал над ухом блондин. - Скоро эта дрянь выйдет из твоего организма, и ты снова станешь прежним...  
Это и стало последней каплей. Алек даже не понимал, что чувствует, задыхаясь в самом эпицентре вихря эмоций. Его мотало от страха к ярости, от любви к ненависти, от безграничного доверия к брезгливому отвращению. В какой-то момент к горлу стремительно подступила тошнота, и в следующую минуту его уже рвало прямо на ботинки самопровозглашенного брата.


End file.
